Rise
Rise Prologue (V.I) Georgia, United States of America November 19, 2021, 1003 Hours Finally, Aaron Davis thought as sat on the bare bed in what was his Army-issued barrack, his readymade duffel bag by his feet. The look of the empty room bore both a hole in his heart and a smile on his face. The hole for not fully realizing his dream of a career in the military industrial machine, but a smile for no longer being just another generic cog in the war machine of the government's new coalition, that could be easily replaced. "I'm finally done!" he said aloud with a laugh, laying back in the bed not caring if his service uniform got wrinkled, thrusting his fist into the air, "Whooooooo." He basked in the pleasure of being a free man once more, then noticed his watch and his eyes went wide, it was a ten oh-seven, "Oh, Shit!" he exclaimed sitting up, with the quickness he grabbed his bag and cover (service headdress) and ran out the door downstairs to an awaiting taxi. He tossed his bag in the backseat before climbing in, the driver was of Hispanic descent that much was obvious, but his accent was something between a Middle Eastern native and a Spanish-speaker. The name on the ID card read Malik Ali Guerra. "Where to, sir?" he asked in a heavily accented voice. "Savannah-Hilton International airport." Malik nodded and turning the engine on, he pulled out. Aaron sat in the backseat staring the ID then he looked in the rear view mirror at the man, curiosity was eating at him. Fuck it. he told himself. "Where are you from?" he finally asked. Malik hesitated for a second before speaking, "Originally from Kuwait but when my father was done with his tour, my mother and I came to the States with him." "Your father was soldier?" "A Marine actually?" "You didn't follow in his footsteps?" "And get shot by robe-wearing son of bitch, or blown apart by well-placed car bomb? I'm good, but thanks for offer." Aaron laughed a little on the inside but didn't let it show. "That's kind of racist, aren't you half-Kuwaiti?" Malik gave sly smile as he turned around a corner. "And half Mexican-American, so it's not completely racist." "Can't argue with that." The rest of the ride was accompanied by general conversation and exchange of addresses, emails and phone numbers. By the time he made to the airport he was disappointed to leave his new acquaintance. "Here we are." Aaron looked at his watch, ten-fifty, he had ten minutes to get to his plane. "Yeah," he pulled the seventy bucks cab fare and handed it to Malik who looked back with surprised expression. "Fare was only forty." "Plus tip." the former soldier said with a smile while grabbing his bag and getting out of the car. Malik got out as well and separating the tip from the fare he tried to hand it back but Aaron reneged. He smiled again. "Keep it, for your daughter." The man smiled back and gave a two-finger salute. "I'll be seeing you around, Staff Sergeant." "You can bet on it, Malik." he returned the salute. "Say hi to Kayli for me." "Done." With that Malik started the engine and drove off, but not before honking the horn twice on the way out of the terminal drop-off zone. Aaron slapped the plane ticket against his hand with a sigh. "Good-bye, Savannah. I'll come back someday, I promise." A final farewell and he headed into the airport, through checkpoints and made it to the jetway before the plane took off. "Ticket, sir?" The female attendant asked. He handed the ticket the ticket to her and received a stub, he then boarded the plane and found a window seat. After the a brief instruction from the pilot, the plane took off and Aaron found himself dozing off. Finally going home. Prologue (V.II) Aaron Davis sat despondently at the bar at La Piojera, Santiago, deep in the Republic of Chile. He watched as a young Latina bartender placed a cup in front of him and started pouring vodka into it. She leaned forward and whispered in Spanish to him. "Gracia." He replied. She just gave him a sultry smile. His mouth curled at the end into small grin, but it vanished almost instantly when he heard the door burst open. Chilean military personnel armed with assault rifles barged in started shooting; instinctively he grabbed the bartender by her hair, slamming her head on the counter as he dove over, hiding below with the liquor while they riddled her body with bullets. '' Janeczko Chapter One (V.I) California, United States of America November 19, 2021, 1337 Hours Mrs. Samuels sat on the couch in her apartment, watching her favorite Leonardo DiCaprio film, the Great Gatsby when her Maine Coon kitten jumped up into her lap and purred. Mando'a Dictionary Characters Dramatis Personae *Kyr'am Beviin *Sarah Samuels *Malik Ali Guerra *Lorraine 'Lori' Martin Prologue (V.III) (Started: 1/17/15) Mando'a Dictionary Characters Dramatis Personae *Kyr'am Beviin Minor Rise: Genesis Prologue It was hot and humid out there in the Middle East, the fiery wind blew dust and grime while the desert hid dangerous wildlife, among other things -- that didn't stop the United States government from sending thousands of troops to try and stamper out the some motley group of jihadists once again. At the moment, the Rangers Chapter I Washington state, U.S.A. November 5, 20??, 00:00 Hours Excerpt (Idk where it goes) Washington D.C., United States of America December 26, 20??, 1537 Hours Kyr'am smiled under his helmet as he walked through the White House's executive building, passing his troops as he went. Mando'a Dictionary Characters Dramatis Personae *Kyr'am Beviin *William D. Hoffman Category:Jacen Fett's Stuff Category:Rise Category:Rise: Genesis Category:Rise series